


The Beginning of a New Year

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Christen and Tobin before and after the Ireland match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn't help myself. I just had to write this. It was a beautiful start to a new year and I loved that I was sitting in the stands while it went on. Seeing Alex score in her 100th cap and seeing Mal score in her first cap was an amazing thing to experience in person. I hope everyone who went had a great time as well! I'm thinking people are going to putting out some Talex stories so I wrote a Preath one. Gotta support the army. Anyways enjoy!

"So you ready?" Christen asked Alex as they were sitting side by side in the locker room before the Ireland match. It was Alex's 100th cap and the LA native couldn't be happier for her fellow teammate.

"I'm kind of nervous. Like it's a huge honor and everything. All I want to do is have a good game. I mean I grew up like 2 hours from here, it's almost like playing in front of my hometown."

"Well, I know that you're going to do great." Christen said, sending a smile to her teammate.

The two of them had a pretty healthy relationship which the outside world seemed to forget. Yes, they are each other's competition, but they don't hate each other. The two forwards are completely supportive of one another. They are there to push the other to do better and while sometimes there is some tension between them when the line up is chosen, they both are able to get over and cheer each other on.

People don't see it very often, but the two were good friends. Being teammates for years has helped that. Of course they aren't the best of friends but they enjoy each other's company. Kelley and Tobin have been great in getting the usually quiet and introvertive Christen to spend time with the more outgoing Alex.

"Thanks, Chris. How you liking the new number?"

Christen looked down at the number 12 on her shorts and the jersey hanging on the side of her locker. "It's definitely different and going to take some time to get use to, but it sort of helps knowing that it used to be Cheney's number. Besides as long as I'm wearing this number, I get to sit next to you and Ali. What could be better?"

"Um, how about being closer to your amazing girlfriend?" Tobin asked, sitting in Christen's lap, effectively inserting herself into the conversation.

"I don't know, Kriegs and Alex make for some pretty good company." Christen shrugged which caused Alex to laugh.

Tobin threw a glare in the Diamond Bar native, but it lacked the desired effect as she watched the girl laugh even harder.

"I think you need to take some tips from Hope with that glare, Tobin. It just doesn't work for you."

"You two are mean. I came over to be supportive of my best friend and be near my girlfriend and here I am being attacked."

"Sorry, babe. We still love you though." Christen said as she wrapped her arms around Tobin's middle and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Besides you were on the other side of me, Tobin. It's not like you traveled from Timbuktu to get here." Alex stated, rolling her eyes.

"Bite me, Captain Morgan."

"I don't think you're girl would be too happy about that."

"Yeah, Toby, I don't think your girl would be too happy about that." Christen agreed looking to see what the midfielder would say next.

Tobin's mouth opened and closed a few times but she came up with nothing. Instead she started pouting, crossed her arms and leaned back into Christen.

"How do you do that?" Alex wondered, looking at Christen.

"Do what?"

"Get away with calling her Toby." Alex explained. "She hates that name. I can get away with it every once and awhile but she doesn't seem to care when it comes to you."

"Guess it comes with being her girlfriend. Isn't that right, Toby?" Tobin scowled at the two forwards but didn't say anything, confirming Press' assumption.

"Aww, is poor Toby, upset?" Alex teased the middy.

"Don't you have some mental visualizations to do?" Tobin fired back.

Alex laughed a little before taking the hint and placing her headphones on and curling into her locker, drowning out the world. Christen placed a kiss to Tobin's neck before resting her chin on the older woman's shoulder. The two sat in relative quiet as they watched the rest of the girls preparing to head out in a few for warm ups. People started grabbing their things and heading to the field. Before Tobin could get up and do the same, she felt Christen pull her back into her lap.

"We okay?" Christen asked, wanting to make sure that Tobin wasn't upset at the two girls teasing her. Even when she knew that Tobin could tell that they were joking, she always made sure that they were alright.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl. I can take it. Just know that you're lucky I love you." Tobin answered pulling Press in for kiss before giving her a smile and then heading out of the locker room with Kling.

"I know." Christen said to no one before she gathered herself and followed her other teammates out.

 

* * *

 

Christen was leaning against the window of the bus about to shut her eyes when she felt someone plop into the seat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well considering that Alex isn't here, I thought I would come sit next to you." Tobin answered with a cheeky grin.

"So I'm her replacement?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, challenging her to find the right thing to say.

"No...It just gives me an excuse to sit next to my wonderful girlfriend like I want to. You know the whole sacred bus buddy thing. Can't be messing up the mojo or anything."

"I'll take it, but only because I'm tired." Christen answered dragging her head away from the window to lay it on Tobin's shoulder.

Tobin chuckled before wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "I come over and you make me your pillow?"

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you sat down."

"Fair enough."

The Stanford alum's focus was soon drawn to the younger girls on the bus. They were especially rowdy today as they were praising Mallory for her first cap and her first goal. She couldn't help the smile forming on her face while she watched the 17 year old enjoying the moment.

"I'm so happy for her."

"Who, Mal?" Tobin asked. Christen nodded her head. "She did great today. Reminds me of someone special who had a great first cap."

"Steph?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Tobin replied pressing a kiss to Christen's head. "If I remember correctly, this girl had not one but two goals in her first cap."

"One of which was assisted by her beautiful girlfriend." Press reminded the midfielder before turning her attention back to the newest member of their team. The young girl turned her head and made eye contact with Press. Her smile grew tenfold as she gave Press a small wave before turning back to her friends. "I just can't help but be so proud of her. As much as I wanted to score today, I wouldn't have changed anything about that game. Having her run into my arms after that goal was almost better than scoring myself."

"You sound like a proud mom. People are going to start calling you Mama Press soon."

"You know, I don't think I'd mind too much. She's such a great girl. I'd love having her around more."

"See Mama Press and her daughter Mal Pugh. How do you like the sound of that?"

"The real question is though, what does that make you? Considering you're my girlfriend and all."

"I like Tobin. Let's just stick to Tobin. I don't need no Mom title or anything. I'm not that old." Tobin answered, joking about the old part after Ashyln texted her saying that someone had called Ali Mama Kriegs and the defender had replied with "I'm not that old."

"Hey! I'm younger than you."

"And you already have a kid. I think I need to reevaluate this relationship."

Christen's mouth dropped as she playfully shoved Tobin away from her. "You know what? You can go back to sitting by yourself. I don't need someone making funny of me or my baby."

"I'm just kidding, babe." Tobin stated even though she already knew that Press knew that. "Please don't make me sit by myself." The midfielder pulled the striker back into her arms without little resistance from the younger girl. "I love you." Tobin declared before pressing a light kiss to the girl's lips.

Christen huffed. "I guess I love you too." 

Once they pulled away Christen went back to laying her head on Tobin's shoulder as the two of them looked on proudly at the youngest member of their team rehashing everything that was going on through her head when she scored. The new generation was making their mark on this team and the veterans couldn't help but be confident in who they were leaving in charge when they eventually retired.


End file.
